


Closing the Distance

by aliya



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Cliched, he knows, but he can swear the light's playing tricks on him when he glimpses Rory in the doorway as he closes up the store.</em> Rory reviews all of her options before graduation. Late S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Distance

Cliched, he knows, but he can swear the light's playing tricks on him when he glimpses Rory in the doorway as he closes up the store. She walks determinedly towards him, his palms suddenly soaked, and he braces himself for the worst.

Once she's reached him, though, right there next to him, she loses steam. "Hey," she says softly, waiting.

"Hey your self," he responds slowly. It's been a year since that horrible (wonderful) night, and he's not sure whether he wants to scream, or kiss her. So he shoves his hands into his pockets harder than strictly necessary, and waits.

She watches him for a few minutes before taking a deep breath, resolute. "Logan asked me to marry him," she finally says, softly.

It stings more than he thought it would, but he expected as much, and recovers quickly. "And?" he spits out.

He almost feels bad when she flinches, but he gets a flash of that rich prick on his knees in front of her, showy ring in hand, and he has to take a step back. He's not surprised that she follows him until she continues, "And wants me to move to California with him."

The laugh that escapes sounds more like a bark, and this time he can't help himself. "You can't leave home, so you run back to me? It's no more fair this year than last."

She doesn't flinch this time, and he wonders what it says about him that she expected that. "I'm sorry," she whispers. He holds his breath, waiting for more, but that's all she has for him.

So it's a surprise when he closes the space between them and kisses her fiercely. Those two words, barely even audible, shouldn't be enough to make up for the last few years.

And when his brain is finally quiet, he stops himself and breaks away, dazed, and stumbles two steps back. "Rory, it can't be like this," he finally says, much more softly. "You have to....please, Rory."

She turns away from him slowly, breaking his heart all over again. He thinks he's finally lost his mind when he hears her whispered, "I don't want to."

His breath betrays him, catching sharply. He fails at keeping his voice neutral and pleads, "You don't want to what, Rory?"

"I don't want to let go."

With six words, his world ends. "What does that mean?" he whispers.

"I'm not sure," she admits, turning back towards him, "but I'm here."

She looks a little afraid, a little curious, but mostly hopeful as she moves closer. Her hand moves up to his cheek, and he leans into it, into her, closing his eyes before he can help himself. "Ask me to stay, Jess," she whispers tentatively.

The only thing his mind will focus on is how soft her skin is against him, and his eyelids flutter open as he's drawn closer to her. "Stay," he sighs into her lips, closing the distance for good.


End file.
